Anastasia
by Chandramukhi
Summary: La scène de la révolution revisitée. Une mise à l'écrit d'une des scènes les plus marquantes du film de Don Bluth. One shot.


**Note** **de l'auteur : **Je vous présente ma seule fanfiction (à ce jour) du dessin animé de Don Bluth, "Anastasia". J'avoue, je n'ai rien imaginé de spécial pour celui-ci. Disons que j'ai juste mis par écrit une des scènes du début, celle où Anastasia et sa grand-mère doivent échapper du palais et de Saint-Petersbourg. J'attends tout commentaire (avec critique constructive, bien sûr). J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes ou autre. Dites-moi juste ce que vous en pensez. :)

* * *

><p><strong>::Anastasia::<strong>

Elle entendit des grondements de foules au loin, dans le silence du quartier enneigé et froid du fin fond de St-Petersbourg. Le peuple s'était rassemblé au Palais construit sous le règne de la Grande Catherine, symbole d'un empire qui allait bientôt tomber. L'empire de ses fiers ancêtres, de son propre sang. Le sang que maintenant son peuple haïssait.

Courir. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle courrait comme elle n'avait jamais couru auparavant ; curieux, pensa-elle, comme sa vie dépendait selon le bon vouloir de ses deux fragiles jambes engourdies par le froid naissant du mois d'Octobre et de cette main moite qui l'entrainait vers un nouvel horizon, loin de toute l'horreur qui les pourchassait et qui aspirait à les dévorer coûte que coûte. « Rien ne peut entraver la volonté » étaient les mots de sa courte enfance, de ses chers parents, qu'elles aimaient plus que tout. Ses parents ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? La dernière vue d'eux fût celle d'une mère au visage paniqué et fatigué entrainant son petit frère et ses sœurs aînées vers la plus proche sortie d'une demeure qui ne pouvait plus leur appartenir. Son père les suivait au pas, sa tendre voix clamant dans le majestueux couloir où les cris d'effrois résonnaient comme doués d'une force supérieure. Elle tenait la main à sa grand-mère, dont le visage marqué semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Elle portait un simple et chaud manteau par-dessus une simple robe enfilée à la hâte, ce qui contrastait grandement avec la robe luxueuse que ses frêles épaules supportaient majestueusement il y a de cela quelques heures lorsque sa famille et les nobles fêtaient les trois cent ans d'une des plus grandes dynasties royales que le monde n'avait jamais connue.

« Vite les enfants ! », furent les dernières paroles de son père, révélant plus que jamais la peur atroce qu'il ressentait pour l'avenir de toute sa famille. A ces mots, l'enfant accéléra l'allure à travers l'interminable corridor. Soudain, un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit, le joli présent qu'elle avait reçu il y a quelques heures n'était pas sur elle…  
>« Ma boîte à musique ! »<br>Elle lâcha la main de sa grand-mère et se retourna en toute hâte pour courir vers sa chambre à coucher. Celle-ci l'appela plusieurs fois mais la jeune enfant ne pouvait s'en soucier. Il fallait absolument récupérer la boîte à musique, pour elle, il était le seul objet pouvant symboliser une vie de fête et de grandeur où on n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle était une princesse et qu'elle le serait toujours… Essoufflée, elle atteignit enfin son but. Sans rencontrer aucun soldat, elle avait pu entrer dans sa chambre, ses yeux d'un bleu profond n'eurent guère besoin de chercher plus loin qu'il ne le fallait. Sur une élégante table boisée, le merveilleux cadeau de sa grand-mère trônait. Un sourire eut le temps d'apparaître sur son vif visage ; à peine eut-elle mis la boîte à musique dans la poche géante de son manteau que sa grand-maman apparut à l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle referma immédiatement derrière elle. Elle n'eut guère le temps de sermonner son imprudente petite-fille que des coups durs, secs et effrayant se firent entendre contre la porte. Puis, de nombreuses voix d'hommes éclatèrent. Il n'y avait plus d'issue. Elles ne pouvaient qu'admirer leur mort en fixant la porte qui subissait les coups des soldats de la Révolution lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix de garçon derrière leur dos.  
>« Par ici !, leur dit-il immédiatement lorsqu'elles se retournèrent vers lui, sans aucune autre explication. Il les dirigea vers un pan du mur qui se découvrit être une entrée.<br>- S'il te plaît, ma chérie, supplia la vieille dame en tenant fermement la manche de sa petite-fille tandis que le jeune garçon les poussait vers la sortie qui les éloignait d'une mort certaine.  
>- C'est l'entrée des domestiques !, révéla le jeune garçon.<br>Un bruit se fit entendre contre le tapis ornant le sol de la chambre à coucher.  
>- Ma boîte à musique ! , constata avec frayeur l'enfant. Son présent avait glissé de son manteau, elle essaya de se pencher pour le récupérer. Mais pour seule réponse, le jeune garçon la repoussa sèchement contre sa grand-mère.<br>- Courrez ! »  
>Et il referma le mur pour qu'elles puissent disparaître aux yeux des soldats qui venaient de forcer l'entrée.<p>

La petite ne pouvait plus dire avec certitude depuis combien de temps elles courraient sur les pavés gelés de la ville. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que la main de sa grand-mère était la seule source de chaleur pour son corps et son esprit, et que celle-ci ferait tout en son pouvoir pour leur survie.  
>La fière et calme Volga était gelée, comme immobilisée dans un monde où tout se métamorphosait pendant qu'elle assistait, avec froideur et indifférence, aux pires folies et passions des hommes.<br>« La gare… », murmura avec soulagement la grand-mère de l'enfant.  
>La petite leva enfin les yeux. Et, dans quel état était-elle cette gare ! On n'en pouvait plus distinguer l'entrée, la foule, malgré le froid, tentait d'y pénétrer en se bousculant les uns les autres. Avec détermination, la vieille dame serra plus fort la main de sa petite fille et décida d'affronter le monde. Malgré d'interminables bousculades et de soupirs mécontents, elles purent enfin atteindre le quai où l'un des derniers trains glissait déjà sur les rails. Sans perdre une seconde, elle entraîna sa petite-fille en espérant l'atteindre. Fort heureusement, elles avaient toutes les deux assez de force pour que l'une d'entre elles puisse y monter, mais la locomotive avançait de plus en plus vite et ce fut avec horreur qu'elle découvrit que sa petite fille n'arriverait probablement pas à l'atteindre<br>« Prends-ma main !, lança avec ferveur la grand-mère.  
>Le visage de l'enfant sombrait de plus en plus dans la panique, elle tendit la main à sa grand-mère mais elle était tellement moite…<br>- Accroche-toi ma chérie, l'encouragea-t-elle avec douceur et tendresse.  
>- Je m'accroche, répondit-elle pleine d'espoir malgré sa fatigue et tout en essayant d'attraper sa main.<br>Le train était trop rapide. Sans prévoir le coup, la petite glissa et tout en criant de stupeur, tomba en arrière sur le sol du quai. En voyant le corps de sa petite fille inanimée s'éloigner au loin, la dame cria d'effroi… Jamais St-Petersbourg n'entendirent des cris aussi terribles et désespérés.

« Anastasia. »


End file.
